When did this start?
by can'tthisjustbeleftblank
Summary: America starts thinking about China, some moments between them, and how he feels about him. PandaxBurger Couldn't think of a good title and I suck at summaries DX


**Ah, this is AmeChu, yo! (Don't like it? THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE? DX)**

**boyxboy (Not your thing? Then again, WHY DIDST THOU CLICKETH HERE?)**

**Mentions of past rape. (Nothing detailed though! I promise~~^^v)**

**Mild bad(ish) language (Barely) Please forgive if any OCC-ness occurs amigo(a):]**

**Dude, so you and I both know that I don't own Hetalia or its characters!**

**_what i DO own though is the apple soda in my fridge!_  
**

* * *

I've always wondered about the exact time I've felt this way. I mean, the dude is like beyond old! I think I heard Japan say about four thousand or six thousand years old! It's kind of weird though, I'm younger than he is, but he looks younger than me. He's quite the looker though. I like his golden-brown eyes, long black silky hair, and his skin looks soft and flawless. He's just too cute! He's pretty short and says 'aru' sometimes but that just adds to his cuteness. That and his love for cute things like pandas and that creepy Shinatty-chan thing. I also love his cooking, though I still love burgers the most I mean that's total hero food! Also how wise he can be. And his pout? Dude, now that's just unfairly adorable.

I remember when we were stuck on that stupid island. It was my first time seeing him with his hair down and without a overly long sleeved shirts. Sure he kinda looked like a girl, okay a lot, I just thought he looked beautiful. The way he munched on that chocolate bar, compliments of me the hero of course, was really adorable. He almost looked like a bunny or a squirrel. I also liked looking at the sunset with him too. Though I guess I sort of killed the moment when I mentioned the hotel he seemed to like the idea so I guess it wasn't that bad. Wish our time together was longer though, but you know being hero and all I had to go save the others!

Ah, sometimes I just want to stand on top of the table at meetings, run over to him, and give him a giant bear hug. Sure, I gave him a back-hug when he snapped and almost demolished the house, yet that was just to make sure he didn't wreck the whole place. Maybe I should thank Iggy, it was his fault for making Yao mad. That gave me the opportunity to hold Yao, even though he was thrashing around like a fish and complaining. It was a bit of a surprise to find myself having trouble keeping him down. Hahaha like I'd **ever **admit that to anyone face to face. He finally got shocked into calming down by France panting out "China, you're so cute! China." It pissed me off a bit that he was dreamin' about Yao that way. It got him to stay put so no biggie I guess.

Iggy's look of pity made it seem like if he cared. I'm sure he probably did at some point, not now though, I think. I know during the Opium Wars he told me he loved China. I was a bit jealous of him. He told me that he'd hook up with Yao. He was being such an asshole, the way he sounded so damn smug about it. Then again I shouldn't be talking. I also, uh, had my way with Yao. It wasn't what I wanted though. There was no love or affection there. Just me, Arthur, a semi-conscious Yao, and the smell of opium in the air. If you were to ask me back then if I regretted it I would have said something like "hell no!". Ask me now and I'll say yeah. It made him lose trust in me.

Then next thing you know it he's in the arms of that commie Ivan. Dude again, I'd never admit this to anyone, I was jealous, and of Russia. His relationship with China looked so perfect. When he thought no one was looking, Yao would give Ivan a kiss on the cheek. Which was surprising considering how, as Japan put it, tsundere he is. Then the Sino-Soviet Split happened. They may have split, yet they were still pretty much best friends. Sometimes Ivan likes to stalk Yao while wearing a panda suit, it's kinda funny. I'm glad Yao is finally on the market though! I know I have a chance!

Well ya know, if he'll take me…

I don't know how he feels about me…

I do owe him a lot of money…

And he calls me immature at times…

Ugh, I want him to at least see me as a best friend and not just one of his biggest trade partners.

I want him to be able to talk to me about anything.

I want him to smile at me and laugh with me.

Then maybe we can take a step from best friends to being boyfriend and boyfriend. I want to hold him in my arms. Hold hands as I whisper sweet and assuring things in his ears. I also want to stare into that innocent looking face of his, tell him I love him, and kiss him. Oh! I also want to be able want to be able to tell Yong Soo that Yao's breasts belong to me and not him! If I grope his chest I run the risk of getting Bruce Lee'd in the face by Hong Kong… Oh well, I'll just have to do it when he's not around. Besides I'm a hero! I cant totally take on him! Though that'll just piss Yao off. Dude totally loves his family. Yong Soo would often tell me about how motherly he can get. Wonder if it means he'd be a good wife? Hahaha!

Ah, well anyways. I wonder if I should confess to him? Or would trying to get to get trying to get closer to him be better? Too confusing bro! Maybe I should ask Elizaveta or Meimei? I know they like to help others get together and stuff. Or Francis? He's always going on and on about l'amour or whatever. His advice is sometimes over the top. Nah forget it. Maybe I should just do it on my own. I should probably start by asking him to hang out, though it'll be a bit hard keeping my hands off him. Er wait, that sounded like a level Francis comment on the perv scale. Ah! There he is! Ugh, it should be illegal to be that cute! Well here goes nothing!

"**Hey China!"**

"**Yes, aru? What do you need America?"**

Oh nothing, I just want to hug you and tell you how I love you. Possibly date you and give you a Hollywood hero-styled kiss that'll completely take your breath away…

"**Alfred? Quit spacing aru! It looks like you're about to drool!**

Crap! Totally started fantasizing..

"**Oh! Hahaha, sorry Yao, just got a bit distracted."**

"**Okay. So what do you need? It better not be money! You still owe me aru!"**

"**No, it's not money I need, just some of your time."**

"**I don't understand. What do you mean by my time?"**

"**Just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out? Y'know go to the park, maybe watch some movies, play videogames, and go to dinner."**

"**T-that almost sounds like a date, aru."**

Haha, just can't get over how cute the dude is when he stutters. Oh! Damn, that did kind of sound like a date! Hurry hero, recover! Oh go-

"**Okay, aru."**

"**Wait. What?"**

"**I said fine aru! Don't make me repeat myself!"**

He's blushing! No! more importantly he said yes! I knew he couldn't resist a hero's charm!

"**Great! I'll come get you at your hotel room later! We'll go to the park, eat something, and then go over to my place for movies or videogames!"**

"**Okay, but don't be late! Or else I'll change my mind Alfred."**

"**Don't worry I'll be on time. The hero is never late!"**

Like I'll miss out on this golden opportunity.

"**See you later then, aru."**

"**Later Yao!"**

Hahaha, I'm so happy! Now's my chance to win his heart. It's been years, but I guess it's worth the wait. By the end of this I hope to have more dates with Yao. I hope him agreeing means he also feels the same way I do. Or at least just a little a bit. A tiny bit will do because I have confidence that tonight will make that small piece of like turn into something more. Love is what I'm hoping for. It's what I need from him.

Look out Yao, because tonight will be the start of something new between us.

* * *

**Dear Zelda, what did I just write?**

**Por Que~DX**

**I just started writing nonsense and ta dah! this was created. (It's just so lovey dovey** dovey oh oh oh oh**)**

don't own the aforementioned song!

**I'm actually a HUGE RoChu fan so~ Ah, the betrayel TT^TTv LOL jk.**

**(btw before people think I don't like France, I do! He's definitely in the top ten. I just like making fun of him^^v)**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR~ (^(I)^)v**

**PLEASE (TTUTT)?**


End file.
